Block Fortress
by C2Vproductions
Summary: Merasmus has challenged Wither to take out the 9 mercs he easily defeats (is destroyed by) on a daily basis, so the TF2 gang is dropped into minecraft. How will they handle the land of cubes and creepers, while trying to find a way out?


**===Block Fortress===**

**===A Team Fortress 2 and Minecraft Crossover by C2Vproductions===**

** BUT C2V THIS ISN'T PYRO UNMASKED**

** shhhh.**

**===Chapter 1: BossCon 2012===**

"Welcome to Bosscon 2012! The new bosses initiation will be taking place shortly. All new bosses report to backstage immediately."

Merasmus slouched as he wandered around the venue. They were at some place called "N's Castle" and he had no idea where anything was, but he would not ask for directions. He was the all-powerful MERASMUS!, and he would not confess to anyone that he didn't know any map- or direction- related spells.

"Hey, Merasmus, you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do, who do you think I am, a NOT ALL POWERFUL SORCERER?" The Bombinomicon was really starting to get on his nerves. This was like the fiftieth time it had asked that question!

"Hey Merasmus!"

"WHAT!"

"There's a random suitcase on the ground over there. You should take a look, it might have a map inside it."

"FOOL! I DO NOT HAVE NEED FOR SUCH CHILDISH THINGS AS MAPS, I AM MERASMUS!" He was nearing his breaking point, but he couldn't exactly kill the source of most of his power, so he had no choice but to put up with its ramblings.

Not that he would tell anyone that.

But there was, indeed, a random suitcase on the ground. Merasmus hovered over to it and looked it over. It had no name on it or anything, so Merasmus used his ALL-POWERFUL MAGIC (fists) to will (break) the suitcase open.

He was dissapointed in finding that all it contained were 4 pixelated cubes of a sand-like material and 3 pixelated black skulls.

He sat there for a moment, and then decided to make a little statue out of them. He was surprised to find that he could expland the sand to a cubic meter and place it on the ground, and that it was not influenced by gravity at all. He made a "T" shape out of the sand and placed the skulls along the top, staring with pride at his masterpiece.

Which promptly transformed into a 3-headed pixelated skeleton monster. Which exploded.

"Oh. um. Sorry about that... um. that happens. I'm Wither. uh. thanks, i guess. Thought i was gonna be late for the initiation. um. What's your name?" the middle head said, somewhat embarrased.

Before Merasmus could close his gaping mouth and reply, the announcement came on and informed them that the initiation was starting in 1 minute.

"um... know the way?"

Merasmus was about to answer with a falsely confident yes when Bombinomicon pointed out the obvoius sign right next to them that read "Auditoruim".

===One Week Later===

Merasmus grumbled as he headed through his Nether Portal. Wither had sent it home with him after they had become friends at the convention.

"I was wondering when you'd show up!"

"... well, i've been very busy. I've grown bored of killing those incompetent fools." The same incompetent fools that had riddled him full of arrows about 100 times in the last week. "You know, of course they're no match for me, the great and powerful MERASMUS. Maybe YOU should try fighting them, see how you do. Of course, you won't do as well as I do, but it'd still be quite fun to watch."

"Um... there's 9 of them, right? hmm... might be a challenge. Besides, no one's even fighting me fairly. You see, in my world, the player has the option to become invincible and capable of flight, and nobody has fought me yet without using that. I need a fair fight."

"Your friend Enderdragon is skilled with portals, as I understand?"

"Believe me. They'll be face-down in the overworld by morning."

===End Of Chapter===

**And that is the end of Merasmus, Bombinomicon, and Mary Sue's part of the story. This is not at all how the rest of the story will go, it's just for plot. Don't expect to see any more of them, fortunately. I am bad at making up personalities :(**

**REVIEW. NOW. THE BOX IS BEGGING YOU TO TYPE IN IT.**

**===Team Fortress 2 - related content copyright Valve===**

**===Minecraft-related content copyright Mojang AB===**

**===N's Castle copyright Game Freak and Nintendo===**


End file.
